Applicators for applying liquids such as medicaments or cleansing agents are known in the prior art. Conventional applicators typically provide a generally cylindrical body construction and include a glass ampoule retained within the body; a sponge or tip secured to the body, at least one surface of which is exposed to the ampoule; and a means for fracturing the ampoule such that when the ampoule is fractured, the liquid stored therein is dispensed to the sponge for application.
When a non-colored or clear liquid is applied using these applicators, it is difficult for the user to see where the liquid has been applied. Thus, in many situations, it is necessary to utilize colored liquid so that the user knows where the liquid has been applied. For example, antiseptics or medicaments used as a pre-operative liquid are applied to the body just prior to surgery. It is essential that the user be able see where the pre-operative liquid has been applied. If the pre-operative liquid is colored, it is easier for the user to discern where the liquid has been applied to the body. If the pre-operative liquid is colored, it is easier for the user to discern where the liquid has been applied to the body.
However, it is difficult to apply a colored liquid using these applicators. Numerous problems are encountered when color, such as a tint or dye, is added to a liquid using an applicator of this type. For example, when a tint or dye is added to a liquid, the shelf life of the liquid may be shortened and/or the colored solution may become unstable. A further problem is colorant may settle out of the liquid. If colorant settles out of the liquid there may be non-uniform distribution of the colored liquid when applied.